


Ради Англии

by MadMoro



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Mother Complex, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради Англии Джеймс Бонд готов сделать все и даже больше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради Англии

Не спасёшься от доли кровавой,  
Что земным предназначила твердь.  
Но молчи: несравненное право —  
Самому выбирать свою смерть.  
 **Николай Гумилев "Выбор"**

Бонд знает обо всем еще до того как Сильва это самое "все" в театральной почти цирковой манере озвучивает. Нужно быть последним идиотом, чтобы столько лет проработав в Ми-6, столько лет проходя всевозможные проверки, не знать нормативы. Нужно быть последним идиотом, чтобы считать, что прерванный наглым образом психологический тест будет засчитан.  
Бонд идиотом не был.  
Он искренне считал, заходя в кабинет, выделенный М в новой подземной штаб-квартире, что сейчас начальница переведет на него взгляд своих усталых глаз и скажет "Простите, 007, но вы не прошли ни единого теста" или она скажет "007, я отстраняю вас от службы по причине профнепригодности" да хоть банальное "Джеймс, мне очень жаль". Бонд старался не выдать своего разочарования, когда М вместо этого нарочито веселым тоном сказала "поздравляю, 007, вы сдали все нормативы". И вот он снова - игрушка с серийным номером 007 на секретной службе Ее Величества. Только игрушка сломанная, наскоро склеенная, как тот уцелевший после взрыва фарфоровый бульдог, но все делают вид, что так и надо. Как там после выразился Кью - олдскул. Раритет, на нормальном человеческом языке.  
Но все-таки Бонд любил Англию и был готов за нее умереть и снова воскреснуть, если потребуется. Возможно, именно этот слепой патриотизм и помогал ему выживать все эти годы.  
Ради Англии он вернулся с того света, ради Англии он закрывал глаза на действия М. Ради Англии он снова встал в строй, пусть и обманом. Он сделает ради Англии все и даже больше.  
Когда Бонд покинул кабинет М, ему казалось, что гнилой запах предательства забился ему в ноздри, отравил легкие, пустил по крови медленный яд. Весь Лондон пах как застоялая вода в том водоеме, куда его вынесло после падения. Вдыхая тяжелый сырой туман, Джеймс ощущал на языке сладковатый вкус тлена. И только оказавшись на мертвом острове где-то у побережья Японии, Бонд смог дышать. Дышать свободно, полной грудью. Дышать и не ощущать при этом приторный душок чьих-то разложившихся совести и чести.  
Поэтому пока Сильва разливается соловьем, цитируя особо смачные куски из досье на агента 007, Бонд старается не засмеяться. Но смех щекочет горло. Яростный грубый смех, которым смеются циники и жестокие дети.  
\- Мамочка была очень плохой, - Рауль садится напротив и подается вперед так, словно хочет, чтобы Джеймсу стало неудобно, и тот рефлекторно отпрянул назад. Но Бонд поступает иначе. Он сам наклоняется к Сильве, насколько позволяют связанные за спинкой стула руки. Он усмехается по-волчьи в перекошенное удивлением лицо испанца. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит безумцем, но сейчас в его голове впервые все предельно четко и ясно. Джеймсу кажется, что он видит свою цель и все пути ее достижения. Видит все инструменты и средства. Видит все. И это прекрасно настолько, что ему хочется смеяться. Поэтому Бонд тянется к Сильве, поэтому он говорит именно то, что говорит.  
\- Мамочку надо наказать, - выдыхает Бонд и все-таки смеется, задыхаясь этим горьким колючим смехом.

Два дня на острове в компании не говорящих по-английски наемников и Рауля Сильвы, даются Бонду нелегко. Ему не доверяют. Его не оставляют без сопровождения ни на мгновение. И Джеймсу иногда кажется, что его молчаливые сопровождающие с огромным желанием разрядили бы ему в спину обоймы своих автоматов.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, мистер Бонд, - говорит Сильва, когда англичанина приводят в помещение, служащее Раулю обеденной залой - роскошь среди руин, почти что пир во время чумы, - прежде чем ты сможешь гулять один, как гуляют все взрослые мальчики или рано взрослеющие девочки, я должен убедиться, что ты не оглядываешься на мамочку. Знаешь, я не люблю тех, кто прячется за маменькину юбку. Пусть даже у нашей общей мамочки юбка едва прикрывает колени.  
\- Я же уже повторял, - Бонд одергивает манжеты, прежде чем присоединиться к Сильве за накрытым столом, - я здесь не ради М.  
Рауль усмехается, растягивая полные губы в подобии улыбки. Он встает, отодвигая стул, поднимает крышку супницы, из которой пахнет чем-то горячим и кажется французским, мешает содержимое коротким половником. Сильва заходит Джеймсу за спину, упирается грудью в деревянную спинку стула и аккуратно наливает бульон в глубокую тарелку с мелким рисунком по краю, наклоняясь к самому уху агента, едва ли не прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.  
\- А ради кого тогда, мистер Бонд? - выдыхает он и тренированным жестом бывалого официанта подворачивает половник так, чтобы тот не оставил капель на скатерти при обратном движении к супнице.  
Англичанин лишь едва ведет головой в сторону Рауля, но этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть интерес в его глазах и замереть губами на слишком интимном расстоянии от его губ.  
\- Ради себя, мистер Сильва, - низким шепотом говорит Джеймс и интерес в глазах испанца сменяется тревогой.

Вторая ночь на острове куда спокойней первой. Вернее теперь Бонду не нужно делать глупых мелких профессиональных движений, таких как поиск скрытых камер и микрофонов, обнаружение мест для возможных тайников и так далее. Для агента это почти что привычка - зашел в номер, проверь на прослушку. Но на этот раз, возвращаясь в выделенную ему комнату, Джеймс не проверяет ничего, и пусть Сильва думает, что хочет по этому поводу. Бонду нечего скрывать. Он остается гостем-заложником по собственной воле и ради своей собственной цели. Он действует в интересах Англии и только. МИ-6 здесь ни при чем. Вернее, для SIS у Бонда уготована иная участь, но он еще толком не уверен, как это сделает. Возможно, для этого ему потребуется помощь испанца. Возможно, для этого придется лишний раз пошевелить мозгами. Возможно...  
Агент 007 не любит слово "возможно", в его профессии все должно быть четко выверено и все минимальные вероятности сведены к нулю. Он либо стреляет, либо нет и никаких "возможно" или "может быть".  
\- Да, - говорит Бонд и кивает своему мутному отражению в стекле душевой кабинки, - мне потребуется помощь Рауля Сильвы.  
Отражение возвращает Джеймсу его же полный холодной решимости взгляд.

Он едва успевает залезть в постель, как дверь в его комнату медленно со скрипом достойным голливудских триллеров открывается. Тонкая полоса света становится шире и в дверном проеме появляется словно вырезанный из темноты мужской силуэт. Бонду не стоит труда догадаться, кто же это может быть. Собственно, так даже лучше. Так даже проще. Сильва пришел сам, значит ему что-то нужно. И, возможно (снова это глупое бесполезное слово), возможно, Джеймс даст ему то, чего он хочет, если в конечном итоге это принесет пользу.  
Англичанин приподымается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника. Рауль же замирает, он разглядывает Бонда в ответ, пользуясь тем, что свет, бьющий ему в спину, не дает рассмотреть направление его взгляда.  
\- Чем обязан столь позднему визиту? - Джеймс щурится и слышит, как Сильва усмехается его словам. У самого Джеймса есть несколько догадок на этот счет, но он хочет услышать ответ из уст самого Сильвы.  
Испанец, то ли исчерпав свое терпение, то ли поборов свою нерешительность, проходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Теперь на глаза Бонда вместо яркого света обрушивается слепящая темнота. Он может только слышать, осязать, но не больше. Комната становится на порядок меньше и душнее с присутствием в ней Рауля Сильвы.  
\- Знаешь, Джеймс, - говорит Сильва, вернее, это темнота говорит его голосом, - я любопытен. Просто до ужаса любопытен.  
Рауль не двигается, но Бонд слышит, как шуршит его одежда. Кажется, пиджак. Может, он его снимает, а может, небрежно достает из наплечной кобуры пистолет. Хотя Бонду все равно, оба варианта его устраивают более чем полностью.  
\- Я долго думал, - продолжает Сильва, и Бонд не сдерживает усмешки. - Тебе смешно, Джеймс, а я действительно хочу узнать, - глаза англичанина постепенно привыкают к темноте и он различает, как Рауль, замерев в паре шагов от двери, расстегивает пуговицы на манжетах своей рубашки, - что здесь, на этом потерянном острове среди никому не нужных руин, ты нашел для себя, м?  
Испанец мягко шагает вперед и, покончив, наконец, с манжетами, неторопливо принимается за жилет. Джеймс не слышит звука чужих шагов или скрипа ботинок. Он делает два глубоких медленных вдоха и решается.  
\- Тебе не холодно стоять босиком на бетоне? - уточняет он и слышит в ответ тихий гортанный смешок.  
\- Боишься, что я простужусь, мистер Бонд? - Джеймс готов поспорить, что на губах Сильвы играет провокационная улыбка. Улыбка, после которой ждут либо удара, либо принятия правил чужой игры. Правила, которые задает Рауль, не особо волнуют Бонда, потому что англичанин из тех людей, кто никогда не играет по правилам, какими бы эти правила ни были. Игра, навязываемая Сильвой, отчаянно требует второго игрока и Джеймс готов сыграть в нее ва-банк.  
\- В таком случае, я боюсь, что мы простынем оба, - ровно произносит Бонд и подтягивается выше на подушках; правое плечо начинает ныть от статичности позы. Он ходит по грани. Он чувствует это.  
\- Вот как? - смеется Рауль, его пальцы торопливо расстегивают рубашку, но застывают где-то на середине. - Ты все-таки не ответил на мой вопрос, Джеймс.  
Испанец легким шагом приближается к кровати, опирается коленом на матрац, и тот прогибается под дополнительным весом. Бонд, не мигая, смотрит на Сильву, профессионально метя в переносицу, а после, отбрасывая закоренелые привычки, в темные глаза.  
\- Тебе так нужен мой ответ? - низким голосом произносит Джеймс, и Рауль недобро щурится. В темноте его лицо кажется еще более не пропорциональным - тьма отъедает кости лица, делает глазные впадины глубже. Сейчас Сильва выглядит почти пугающим - с этим подозрительным прищуром и приоткрытыми губами. Дети бы истерично плакали, а женщины в омерзении отворачивались, увидев его таким. Эта мысль смешна Бонду, но он не отводит взгляда - он уже все для себя решил.  
Сильва резко упирается широкой ладонью в изголовье кровати где-то рядом с головой Джеймса, нависая над ним. Англичанин чувствует на своих ресницах его горячее с ноткой забродившего солода дыхание.  
\- Ты играешь в опасные игры, мистер Бонд, - угрожающе выдыхает Рауль и от его тела пышет теплом въевшегося под кожу испанского солнца.  
\- Других игр и не знаю.  
Рауль тихо смеется.  
\- А ты любишь риск, как я погляжу, да? - Джеймсу кажется, что Сильва безумно хочет облизать губы. Таким классическим завлекающим эротическим жестом. Хочет, но сдерживается. Бонду эта сдержанность отнюдь не на руку.  
\- Всем нравятся рисковые парни, - парирует англичанин и усмехается в такое близкое сейчас лицо испанца.  
\- А кто же нравится им, Джеймс? - улыбка Сильвы становится шире.  
\- Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок.  
Бонд сам целует Рауля в приоткрытый рот, сцеловывая глухой смех к удовольствию смеющегося.  
Все ради Англии.

Джеймс просыпается первым. Выскальзывает из постели, стараясь не потревожить еще спящего Сильву, чуть потягивается, разминая мышцы спины и отдельно разминает ноющее правое плечо. По полу разбросана одежда, и Бонд подбирает ее. В складках пиджака испанца он все-таки находит наплечную кобуру, в которой чернеет матовый корпус Глока. "Два варианта, - говорит себе Джеймс, складывая чужие вещи на стул, - как я и предполагал".  
Он неспешно принимает душ в едва теплой воде (а чего еще ожидать от заброшенного людьми острова); все его мысли сосредоточенны на том, что будет дальше. На том, как нужно себя вести, чтобы окончательно заручиться поддержкой Рауля и претворить в жизнь свой план. Это не будет местью ни в коем случае. Бонд не собирается мстить. Это глупо, это опасно и это слишком по-мальчишечьи. Он понял это еще в Боливии, держа в руках такое неподъемное от чувства вины тело Матиса. Теперь он слишком стар для мести и прекрасно это понимает.  
То, что Джеймс собирается сделать, он сделает ради Англии. За Англию можно сражаться, можно умирать, но никак не мстить. Англия в глазах Джеймса выше мести. Англия там, где честь и долг. Где-то намного выше, чем все МИ-6 и глава разведывательной службы вместе взятые.

Бонд даже не вздрагивает, когда холодное дуло Глока утыкается ему между лопаток.  
\- Значит так? - спрашивает Джеймс у отражения, из которого ему в лицо, стоя за плечом, сосредоточенно смотрит Сильва.  
\- Значит так, - отвечает Рауль и Бонд чуть прогибается в спине, когда Глок надавливает на позвоночник особенно сильно. Он ожидал чего-то в этом роде. Ожидал даже раньше, чем обнаружил пистолет среди разбросанных вещей. Честно говоря, Бонд рассчитывал не проснуться еще после первой ночи на треклятом острове. Это бы избавило его от многих проблем, например, от кошмаров или от боли в плече.  
\- Не объяснишь причину? - Джеймс продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало, наносить пену для бритья на лицо, словно ему не угрожают смертью, словно он ее не боится. Хотя, он уже был мертв однажды, и бояться действительно нечего. Бонд считает, что Сильва не станет нажимать на курок. Не теперь, когда они так сильно завязаны.  
\- Ты слишком близко, - говорит Рауль и делает шаг вперед, чтобы иметь возможность касаться Бонда не только пистолетом. Глок чуть смещается, и Джеймс в уме просчитывает траекторию пули и возможные повреждения. Выходит только летальный исход. - Ты подобрался слишком близко. Знаешь, Джеймс, я привык не доверять людям, а тут бац! - Глок неприятно чиркает по коже, - и появляешься ты, рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, человек, которым мне никогда не стать обратно. Знаешь, Джеймс, - слова Сильвы, как и его губы, касаются уха Бонда, - это больно - каждый день смотреть на человека, которым когда-то являлся сам. Пусть на копию. Не самую лучшую копию, но все же...  
Бонд хочет возразить. Хочет сказать, что они знакомы только два дня. Хочет сказать, что за всей их мнимой схожестью, которую выдумал себе испанец, находится вполне себе материальная бездна различий. Хочет сказать, но не говорит - он не знает, каким был Рауль Сильва до предательства М.  
Не знает и не хочет знать.  
\- Это как если ты живешь с призраками, Джеймс. Знаешь, у меня ведь даже бабушки не было и чертова острова с крысами тоже. Я сирота, Джеймс. Как ты, как еще многие в славном добром МИ-6. Мамочка любит привлекать на службу брошенных и отверженных, не так ли? Мамочка говорит нам, что мы лучшие, что мы единственные, а потом оказывается, что таких единственных у нее целый отдел и еще столько же подрастает в сиротских приютах или шатается по улицам. Я, как и ты, был таким единственным. Я вот смотрю на тебя и вижу себя чертову кучу лет назад. Безупречные костюмы, красивые женщины, огонь во взгляде, желание вершить подвиги ради Англии, ради МИ-6, ради М. Где это все? Тю... пропало. Знаешь, Джеймс, когда тебя пытают пять месяцев с особым усердием, ты начинаешь заново оценивать свою жизнь. Что ты сделал, чего не сделал, как ты это сделал, и так далее. В течении тех пяти месяцев меня мучила только одна мысль - я не успел сказать ей, как она важна для меня, что она дала мне то, что у меня когда-то отобрали. Она дала мне веру в людей, надежду на завтрашний день, любовь, в конце концов. Я ведь просто хотел быть любимым, Джеймс, как все брошенные дети. Я привязался к ней, я молился на нее... ты знаешь, для испанца мать - это святое. Любовь к матери у испанца сильнее, чем любовь к любой другой женщине... и тем больнее было предательство. Даже пять месяцев пыток, пять месяцев агонии не сравнятся с единственной мыслью: что мамочка тебя больше не любит, что мамочке ты больше не нужен.  
Сильва замолкает, глядя на отражение Бонда в заляпанном водными брызгами зеркале. Бонд смотрит на него в ответ. Он все понимает, не до конца конечно, но понимает. Джеймсу тоже когда-то разбили сердце, он тоже когда-то хотел мстить. И он тоже когда-то боялся, что кто-то окажется слишком близко, что кто-то покажет, что такое счастливая жизнь и как этой жизнью наслаждаться, а потом заберет это знание себе обратно. Теперь Бонд не боится. Он разучился бояться подобных мелочей.  
Джеймс смывает с пальцев пену для бритья и медленно разворачивается к Раулю. Нагревшееся от прикосновения к человеческому телу дуло Глока скользит по коже и замирает прямо напротив спокойно бьющегося сердца Бонда.  
\- Я не хочу больше боли, Джеймс, - Сильва улыбается и вжимает пистолет в англичанина с явным намерением оставить синяк. Сильва не выглядит печальным, он не выглядит расстроенным. В данный момент ни одна эмоция не подходит к его лицу. Пустота - вот, что видит Бонд перед собой. Пустота с лицом Рауля Сильвы.  
\- Тогда стреляй, - говорит Бонд, и рука испанца от напряжения начинает мелко подрагивать. Бонду нечего терять. Вся его жизнь - сплошные потери, поэтому он привык к мерзкому чувству, с которым он просыпается каждое чертово утро: "хэппи энда не будет". - Стреляй, если это сделает тебя счастливым.  
Улыбка Сильвы гаснет.  
\- Ты идиот? - говорит он севшим голосом и, не мигая, смотрит Бонду в глаза.  
\- Это не я угрожаю пистолетом полуголому мужчине у себя в ванной, - отзывается Джеймс. Это должно было прозвучать как шутка, но звучит убийственно серьезно. Бонд знает, каково сейчас Сильве, он сам когда-то прошел через подобное, его тоже предала любимая женщина - сначала одна, затем другая. Он покажет испанцу, что тот не один. Покажет с поправкой на свои цели и методы их достижения. Джеймс осторожным успокаивающим жестом проводит мокрой ладонью по лицу Рауля, тот вздрагивает и с новой силой вжимает Глок англичанину в солнечное сплетение. Но вздрагивает Сильва не от прикосновения, а от раздирающего ему горло смеха. Он посмеивается сначала тихо, отрывисто, а после смеется уже в полный голос.  
\- И как я не догадался раньше, Бонд, - болезненная улыбка перекашивает испанцу лицо, - ты сошел с ума. Рехнулся. А ведь стреляли тебе в плечо, а не в голову.  
\- Так исправь это, - серьезно говорит Джеймс и, перехватывая запястье Рауля, приставляет пистолет к своему виску. - Стреляй.  
Сильва колеблется. Бонд видит это по его глазам, в которых всего на мгновение темная пустота подсвечивается нерешительностью.  
\- У меня есть идея получше, - говорит Бонд, говорит первое, что приходит в голову в данной ситуации, - прибереги пулю для другого.  
Рауль пораженно замирает; он взглядом выискивает в лице Бонда подтверждение сказанных им слов. Бонд же с решимостью самоубийцы смотрит в чужое лицо. Его обнаженная грудь поднимается и опускается несколько раз прежде, чем он решает продолжить.  
\- Вернее, для другой.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - выдыхает испанец, заглатывая предложенную наживку, и его губы расходятся в широкой, почти восхищенной улыбке, он обнимает ладонями лицо Джеймса, пачкая пальцы и Глок в мыльной пене, - безумец!  
\- Я умер и воскрес, - Бонд провокационно ухмыляется, как ухмылялся предыдущей ночью сам Сильва. "Прими мои правила, - говорит эта улыбка, - прими или ударь", - думаю, я имею право потерять здравомыслие по дороге.  
Сильва целует Джеймса прямо в ухмыляющиеся губы. Глок падает на пол, гулко ударяясь по пути о край раковины. Но никому нет дела до оружия.  
\- Мы убьем ее, и все закончится, - Сильва размазывает пену по лицу, по шее Джеймса.- Закончится для нас обоих. Ведь так?  
\- Так, - кивает, соглашаясь, Бонд и добавляет: - Больше не будет боли, Рауль. Никогда.  
Он говорит именно то, что хочет услышать испанец, вторит его мыслям. Бонд говорит правду. Бонд обещает – боли действительно больше не будет. Разбитое и склеенное однажды нельзя, разбив снова, пытаться склеить еще раз. Пусть лучше остаются осколки.

На составление и проработку плана у них уходит еще два дня. Бонд готов поклясться, что Сильва счастлив. Счастлив тем эйфорическим счастьем, которым бывает недолго счастлив человек, когда понимает, что он больше не одинок. Сильва постоянно касается Бонда, имея на то причины или же нет. Он проводит широкой ладонью по его короткостриженным на армейский манер волосам, гладит по плечам, внезапно обхватывает поперек талии, сидя рядом, кладет голову на плечо… Словом, ведет себя, как влюбленный подросток, дождавшийся от объекта своей любви ответных чувств. Но Джеймс знает, что все это не так. В Сильве, в его действиях говорят его комплексы, говорит его жажда быть любимым, его жажда внимания. Он дважды брошенный ребенок - оставлен матерью родной и предан женщиной, которую выбрал себе в матери сам. Все в нем говорит "смотри на меня", говорит: "не отводи глаз". Все его счастье на данный момент в том, что его любовь, его стремление к ней не отталкивается, не давится в зародыше, как это, скорее всего, было с М.  
"М", - вспоминает Бонд, когда Рауль в очередной раз в бессмысленном жесте накрывает его ладонь своей и чуть сжимает пальцы.  
В его планы изначально не входило ее убийство. Это слишком примитивно. Джеймс желал ее устранения, да. Но не физического. Он хотел, чтобы она тоже почувствовала вкус предательства на языке. Чтобы поняла, как это, когда тебе не доверяет тот, кто должен доверять больше всего. Бонд хотел ее унижения. Хотел, чтобы она поняла, какого это - жить среди руин, вдыхать запах тлена и чувствовать, что гниешь сам.  
Это была злая мысль, и Джеймс осознавал это. Но подобное осознание пришло ему в голову только после долгих размышлений в его вынужденном посмертном отпуске. Он готов был сделать все это ради Англии, чья безопасность оказалась под угрозой при таком руководителе разведки. Ради Англии, которой нужно вливание свежей крови в защитные структуры. М должна уйти, пусть сама она этого не понимает и продолжает цепляеться за свою должность, за свой статус, как потерявший опору скалолаз. Она чувствует, что земля уходит из-под ног, осыпается каменной крошкой, но все равно цепляется из последних сил. Джеймс все решил: он будет тем, кто перережет страховочный трос. У Англии есть свои интересы – и М в эти интересы больше не входит.  
Когда же появился Сильва, Бонд понял, что судьба дает ему шанс, которого не дала ему М - он сможет сделать все так, как подобает. Он накажет М за ее ошибки, за ее неверие в собственных подчиненных. Он покарает ее руками агента, которого она однажды предала и оставила умирать.  
Она должна прочувствовать все в полной мере.  
Джеймс сходится с Раулем на том, что нужно проникнуть в МИ-6. Что покушение должно состояться на чужой территории и стать неожиданным.  
\- Я сам им сдамся, - говорит Сильва и его беспокойные руки забираются Бонду под рубашку, находя успокоение на боках агента. - Вернее, ты меня им сдашь. Призовешь на помощь гвардию, - испанец проводит носом по шее Джеймса и касается губами за ухом, - тебя ведь явно оснастили каким-нибудь передатчиком...  
В кармане у Бонда до сих пор лежит невостребованный маячок от отдела Кью. На самом деле, он хотел утопить его в океане еще на подходе к острову, но выработанная за годы работы на разведку интуиция подсказала ему, что так поступать не стоит. И Бонд не зря прислушался к своему внутреннему голосу.  
\- ...мы перестреляем всю мою охрану, - продолжает Сильва, умещая подбородок на плече англичанина, - чтобы не вызвать у мамочки подозрений. Потом меня доставят под конвоем в святая святых, а там...  
\- Будет сложно устроить тебе побег, - Джеймс прерывает рассуждения Рауля, потому что это действительно будет сложно. Сильву будут охранять двадцать четыре часа в сутки. За ним будут следить камеры и охрана. И если с охраной еще как-то можно будет разобраться, то с камерами все куда неопределенней.  
\- Об этом не беспокойся, - Рауль улыбается, и его руки принимаются методично освобождать Бонда от одежды, - придурки из отдела разработок явно заберут с собой все мои компьютеры. Они захотят узнать, захотят разобраться, как же это какой-то террорист обошел их совершенную защиту, - расстегнув на Джеймсе рубашку, Сильва разворачивает его лицом к себе. - Когда они соберутся это сделать, Джеймс, - когда испанец говорит это, его лицо серьезно, - ты должен быть там. Ты должен им чуточку помочь.  
\- Как? - тут же спрашивает Бонд и нарывается на насмешливую улыбку.  
\- Все просто, дорогой мой мистер Бонд, - отвечает Сильва и играючи отстегивает от чужих брюк подтяжки. - Ты скажешь им код разблокировки. А дальше мой ноутбук все сделает сам. Тебе останется только принять удивленный вид и немного побегать. Ты ведь любишь бегать, не так ли?  
Бонд оставляет вопрос без внимания, да и вряд ли Раулю нужен ответ. Он слишком занят проявлением своих эмоций и желаний. Он избавляет Джеймса от рубашки, жадно касается обнаженного торса, не забывая лишний раз изучающе дотронуться до двойного шрама на правом плече.  
\- А дальше? - Сильва отрывается от разглядывания чужого тела, вновь переводя насмешливый взгляд на лицо агента.  
\- А дальше, - выдыхает Рауль и, улыбаясь, обводит кончиками пальцев кадык Бонда, - я убью нашу мамулю.  
В устах Сильвы план звучит до безумия просто: сдать его Англии, отконвоировать в МИ-6, помочь Кью взломать его ноутбук, поиграть с ним в догонялки... словно все это детская забава на манер игр в ковбоев и бандитов.  
\- У тебя будет только одна попытка, - проанализировав все, резюмирует Джеймс и позволяет испанцу притянуть себя за пояс брюк ближе.  
\- Я постараюсь ее не провалить, - улыбается Рауль и, упиваясь своей вседозволенностью, неспешно целует Бонда.  
"Дважды брошенный ребенок", - напоминает себе Джеймс и подталкивает Сильву к кровати. Против плана у него нет возражений. Он позволяет затянуть себя в эту игру, наверное, зря, но иначе он не может.

Каждую ночь Бонду снится одно и то же - мчащийся над бездной поезд и он сам на крыше этого безумного состава. В ушах свистит ветер. Стук колес отдается стуком сердца. Все звуки враз перекрывает едва не срывающийся на крик голос в наушнике "Стреляй, черт возьми!". И наступает боль, яркая острая боль, пронзающая плечо. Истекая кровью, Бонд падает в бездну — и просыпается на сбитых простынях, с колотящимся сердцем, с побелевшими пальцами, вцепившимися в подушку. Он разевает рот, как свежепойманная рыба, и пытается дышать, но воздух застревает в горле, как и крик, как и любой другой звук, который он силится издать.  
Правое плечо - жаркий пульсирующий сгусток боли. А перед глазами чернота, словно тогда так и не удалось выплыть. Словно в рот и нос забились тина и речной ил, словно ноги отяжелели, а кровь в теле на половину стала водой.  
Вспомнив, как дышать, он шатко встает с постели, попутно скидывая с себя чужую руку, нетвердой походкой направляется в ванную. Ему нужно смыть этот сон, вымыть его из глаз, из кожи. Лампа под потолком разгорается медленно, нить накаливания издает дребезжащий звук; Бонд не придает этому значения. Он открывает кран с холодной водой, жадно пьет с ладоней, растирает лицо. Сон забрался под кожу, отравил сознание, как пуля того наемника отравила кровь. Когда лампа все-таки разгорается и тусклый свет заливает бледный кафель, Джеймс поднимает глаза на свое отражение - обесцвеченные мокрые пряди липнут к широкому лбу, под темными глазами залегли тени, сломанный крупный нос лишает лицо симметрии. Из зеркала смотрит Сильва и кривит губы в усмешке. "Мы с тобой одинаковы". Нить накаливания рвется.  
Бонд резко выныривает из сна. Его грудную клетку сжимает спазм. Он не может дышать. Он вцепляется в подушку...  
\- Тише... тише... - успокаивающе шепчет темнота. У темноты мужской голос с испанским акцентом. - Кошмары?  
Большие теплые ладони гладят по плечам, по рукам, чужие губы осторожно целуют за ухом, и накатившая паника словно застывает в своем состоянии. Бонд вспоминает, где он и с кем он. Бонд снова дышит. Трудно, тяжело, шумно, но дышит.  
\- Да, - хрипло отвечает Джеймс, поворачиваясь на другой бок, оказываясь лицом к лицу с мужчиной, с которым делит постель. Джеймс откровенен, но он озвучивает только малую часть правды. Большего Сильве знать не нужно, иначе это может испортить всю игру. - Я снова падаю подстреленный с того чертового поезда, Рауль. Подстреленный по ее приказу.  
\- Это пройдет... - тихо говорит Сильва, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Бонда, - мне тоже снились кошмары после Китая. Хотя после Китая первые месяцы я вообще не мог спать. Так что ты счастливчик, мистер Бонд, - испанец усмехается, - у тебя болит только твоя подстреленная гордость. Но это все пройдет, не скоро, конечно, но пройдет.  
В темноте Джеймс не может различить лица говорящего, только влажный блеск глаз и смутные очертания шевелящихся губ. И это хорошо, потому как Бонд не может быть уверен в том, что не вздрогнет, если разглядит во тьме чужие крупные черты. Но Бонду нравится, что тьма с голосом Сильвы смотрит на него, что тьма говорит с ним, что в этой обволакивающей черноте он не один. Поэтому он просто кивает в ответ.  
\- Вот и славно, - шепчет тьма и ее руки с большими ладонями привлекают Джеймса к себе на грудь.  
Бонд слушает чужое неровное сердцебиение. Оно похоже на стук колес несущегося над бездной локомотива. Бум. Бум. Бу-бум. И в этом мерном звуке, в этой теплой темноте впервые с тех пор как погибли его родители, и неожиданно для себя самого Джеймс Бонд чувствует себя защищенным. И это пугает его, но он не дает страху выйти за пределы своей головы. Ведь в каком-то смысле он тоже - брошенный ребенок. Он все еще тот мальчик, прячущийся от жестокой действительности в темном подвале.  
"Мы с тобой одинаковы", - низким шепотом проносится в сознании, и Бонд с силой зажмуривает глаза, словно это может хоть как-то помочь. Они не одинаковы – они просто не могут быть одинаковы: он, делающий все ради Англии, и Сильва, зацикленный на своей обиде.  
\- Завтра все закончится, - говорит Бонд, заглушая звуком своего голоса насмешливый шепот в мыслях. Он напоминает себе для чего он здесь в этой темноте, в этой постели, в этих объятьях. У него есть цель и он должен ее достигнуть. Какими бы ни были методы и средства - ради Англии он готов наступить на горло собственной совести и собственным страхам. - Завтра все закончится.

Следовало ожидать того, что Сильва провалит попытку покушения. Что Бонду придется волевым решением и парой отнюдь не метких выстрелов дать ему скрыться из зала суда под аккомпанемент ответной стрельбы. А ведь он предупреждал, что возможность убить М у Рауля будет всего одна, что он, Бонд, конечно даст ему фору в бегах наперегонки по Лондону, но это не отменит того факта, что он должен оставаться верным Англии и короне и предотвращать террористические акции. И даже проваленные тесты ему в этом не смогут помешать.  
Именно на такой случай и следовало продумать запасной план, но Рауль был так увлечен своими эмоциями и проявлением своего счастья, а Джеймс - своим подыгрыванием ему и заигрыванием с собственной совестью, что возможность провала была отвергнута еще на стадии мысли. Они оба повели себя как дураки, посчитав себя всесильными и непогрешимыми. Бонд придумывает альтернативный план прямо набегу, пересекая улицы Лондона в попытке добраться до зала суда. Его план куда проще.  
Бонд выкручивает руль старого Астон Мартина на размытых дорогах Шотландии, улыбается М и оставляет за собой заметный след из байтов информации, попадающих через сервера МИ-6 прямо в руки Сильвы. Все та же игра в ковбоев и бандитов, только правила перестали быть такими уж безобидными, включив в себя политику двойных стандартов. И посылая очередную хмурую улыбку М, Бонд думает о том, что скажет на ее похоронах, если будет на них присутствовать.

Все последующие дни Джеймс делает то, что велит ему роль преданного агента МИ-6. Он превращает старое родовое гнездо в последний бастион Шотландии, нашпиговывая его примитивными, но от того не менее смертоносными ловушками и растяжками. Бонд знает, что Сильва не войдет в дом - он скорее сравняет его с землей. Он отправит внутрь наемников, прекрасно осознавая, что большинство там погибнет. Так и происходит: Рауль раздает приказы, разбрасывается гранатами, а его подчиненные глупо гибнут. Все происходящее вообще напоминает цирк, но Бонд не вникает в детали, просто отстреливаясь в ответ.  
Все портит Кинкейд. Старый добрый Кинкейд, которого надо было застрелить в спину еще в самом начале. Застрелить или а лучше отправить куда подальше. Старый егерь уводит М из поместья, которое спустя пять минут вспыхивает как рождественская иллюминация, и Бонду, как и Сильве, приходится нагонять беглецов через шотландские топи.  
\- Вместе, - говорит Джеймс еле стоящему на ногах испанцу, которого кажется оглушило недавним взрывом. Тот кивает и отворяет тяжелую дверь часовни. Бонд бросает за спину быстрый взгляд на окружающие церквушку надгробия и шагает следом в чернеющий дверной проем.  
Первым оседает на пол Кинкейд. Рауль всаживает в него две пули, и тот неловко заваливается набок. Бонд не смотрит в его сторону, потому как точно знает, что увидит. Он смотрит на М. Только на нее и ни на кого больше. В ее изможденном лице надежда. Ей кажется, что Бонд пришел ее спасти. Что сейчас он застрелит Сильву и выведет ее отсюда прочь. Рауль нетвердой походкой двигается в сторону М. Медленно и осторожно, словно каждым своим шагом он превозмогает страх. Бонд поднимает пистолет. М смотрит на Джеймса. Она смотрит поверх плеча испанца, но Сильва этого не замечает. Он подходит ближе, он шепчет что-то - Бонд не может разобрать, да и не хочет. Рауль беспокойно заглядывает М в лицо, переживает за ее ранение.  
\- Ты на линии огня, - размыкает губы Джеймс и Сильва чуть отходит влево, хватаясь ладонью за спинки скамей. Бонд чуть касается его взглядом, отмечая для себя, что физическое состояние Рауля оставляет желать лучшего. М отходит тоже - вправо. Джеймс смотрит на нее. Его пистолет целится в пустоту. А в глазах М Бонд читает раздраженное "стреляй, черт возьми" - тот же приказ. Но раздражение быстро сменяется удивленным пониманием.  
Джеймс берет цель и ничего не чувствует при этом. Он целится в М из табельного Вальтера, и на его лице нет эмоций, только усталость.  
\- Простите, мэм, - говорит он, - ничего личного.  
"Я делаю это ради Англии", - проносится у него в голове, когда он спускает курок.  
Бонд стреляет с левой руки, и поэтому не промахивается. Хватает одной пули. М делает неловкий шаг назад и оступается. Сильва издает странный булькающий звук - смесь шокированного вздоха и рыдания. Бонд не отводит глаз от М, а она от него. Цепляется удивленным взглядом за его пустое лицо. Джеймс ждет, когда этот взгляд потухнет. Ждет и не произносит ни слова.  
Когда же это происходит, эмоции возвращаются. Бонд чувствует ярость и слабую боль. Сильва, о котором Джеймс почти забыл, всхлипывает.  
\- Уходи, - почти рычит ему англичанин, - убегай, уползай, прячься... делай, что угодно.  
Он находит в себе силы опустить пистолет и поднять взгляд от тела М, неуклюже скорчившейся на полу этой маленькой часовни. В памяти Бонда М теперь навсегда останется этим изломанным окровавленным манекеном с застывшим в глазах удивлением. В его мыслях она вечно будет удивляться.  
Рауль тяжело опирается на скамью, дышит с трудом, его взгляд мечется по складкам женского пальто, из-под которого начинается просачиваться на вытертые ногами прихожан каменные плиты темная кровь.  
\- Она мертва... - выдыхает он и издает глупый истеричный смешок, - мамочка мертва...  
\- Убирайся же, - не выдерживает Джеймс и в запале делает несколько шагов в сторону Сильвы, словно желая лично вытолкать его прочь, - тебе нужно скрыться. Забиться в самую дальнюю дыру, где тебя будут искать в последнюю очередь. У тебя есть возможность затеряться...  
Сильва неровной поступью шагает к Бонду. В его ушах до сих пор стоит звон от взрыва, и к лицу намертво приклеилась глупая улыбка. Его ладонь оставляет грязный жирный след на щеке англичанина - кровь вперемешку с сажей и пылью.  
\- Мы сделали это, Джеймс... - шепчет он и опасно кренится вперед. Бонд рефлекторно поддерживает Сильву и тот благодарно щурит глаза, - ты сделал это...  
\- Убирайся, - повторяет Бонд, и Рауль оставляет на его губах смазанный поцелуй. От этого поцелуя отдает пеплом, кровью и отчаянием.  
\- Конечно... конечно... - испанец, цепляясь за гладкие спинки скамей, отходит назад.  
\- Мне нужно уладить все дела в МИ-6... - Бонду хочется оттереть губы. Их маленькая с Раулем игра, по сути, закончилась - они оба достигли своих целей. И теперь нет смысла продолжать разыгрывать весь этот спектакль. Но Джеймс отчего-то не может выйти из придуманной для себя роли, поэтому он поспешно добавляет: - После всего я обязательно тебя найду.  
Это звучит как угроза.

У Бонда уходит месяц, чтобы разобраться со всей отчетностью по прошедшим событиям и избавиться от вездесущих сочувствующих взглядов в спину. Во всей этой пост-Скайфолловской суматохе он пропускает похороны М, и прощальная фраза, которую он придумал еще в Шотландии, пропадает втуне. В каком-то смысле Джеймс рад, что не был там, когда заколоченный гроб опускали в промерзшую землю, и четверо солдат сделали холостые выстрелы в хмурое лондонское небо. Ему не пришлось выслушивать реплики вроде "она вас так ценила, Бонд", "я понимаю вашу утрату, Джеймс" или "мы все были ей детьми, но только вам она была матерью". Бонда начинает мутить от одной только мысли обо всех этих сочувствующих лицах, ободряющих хлопках по спине. Если бы они только знали правду... но убийство М - это не тот подвиг, который стоит афишировать и которым стоит гордиться. Джеймс сделал то, что должен был. И единственной его эмоцией по этому поводу является, может быть, легкая сосущая пустота внутри, как бывает всегда после завершения долгого и трудного задания. Все-таки М была эпохой. Эпохой, частью которой был он сам, вдруг понимает Бонд. Понимает, но еще до конца не осознает.  
Заново пройдя все тесты, Бонд подтверждает свой статус агента с двумя нулями. На этот раз, без мухлежа со стороны начальства. Новый М не тот человек, который станет рисковать безопасностью Англии, пойдя на поводу у собственной веры в одного конкретного подчиненного. Уж он бы точно не позволил Джеймсу встать в строй, если бы тот провалил сдачу хоть одного норматива. Бонд уверен, что при таком руководителе в МИ-6 Англия может спать спокойно. Свою Англию Джеймс Бонд с чистой совестью доверит Меллори.  
Бонд сдает все запрошенные начальством отчеты, под недоуменным взглядом Кью возвращает табельный пистолет в технический отдел и берет недельный отпуск за свой счет. М, конечно, удивляется, но без лишних слов подписывает все бумаги.  
Джеймс выбирает в навигаторе маршрут: Воксхолл-Кросс - кладбище Святой Мэри. Он не спешит, терпеливо выстаивая все дорожные пробки, послушно замирая на каждом светофоре. По пути он останавливается у цветочного магазина и долго вдумчиво выбирает букет. Девушки-консультанты, глядя на выражение его лица - угрюмую сосредоточенность, не рискуют подходить со своими советами. Магазин он покидает с пустыми руками.  
На кладбище тихо и пусто, как только может быть пусто в этом царстве смерти. Бонд сразу находит нужную ему могилу. На простом до изящества надгробии выбито такое же простое имя - Барбара Маудслей. Джеймс перекатывает на языке это имя, но не решается произнести его вслух - это имя не для него. На зеленом дерне, там, где лежат принесенные ветром пожухлые листья, чернеет некогда алая роза. Заметив ее, Бонд коротко усмехается, но почти тут же усмешка сходит с его губ. Только одному человеку хватит смелости принести розы на эту могилу - и этому человеку лучше не появляться в Англии.  
\- Здравствуйте, М, - говорит Бонд, и слова из его рта вылетают облачками пара.  
"Простите, что без цветов", - хочет добавить он, но так и не размыкает губ. Слова уже давно стали лишними в их непростых отношениях.  
"Вы ведь все прекрасно поняли тогда, не так ли? - думает Джеймс, напряженно вглядываясь в выбитые в мраморе буквы, в которых местами скопилась дождевая влага, - Англии нужны новые люди, новая кровь. А мы уже устарели - и вы, и я. Я это понял в тот момент, когда вы признали меня годным к дальнейшей службе. Без обид, М, я сделал то, что требовалось Англии, и, думаю, вы, будь у вас такая возможность, согласились бы со мной. Вы всегда со мной во всем соглашались. Зря, наверное".  
Он вдыхает холодный воздух. Пахнет прелой листвой и приближающимися заморозками. Джеймс пытается найти еще слова, но не находит. Перчатки он забыл в машине, и руки мерзнут. Он опускает их карманы пальто и в левом натыкается на щербатый бок фарфорового бульдога.  
Побитая временем псина равнодушно взирает на человека, и Бонд усмехается. С этой приклеившейся к губам усмешкой он усаживает покрытую трещинами фигурку рядом с гниющей розой.  
"Здесь ему самое место, - думает Бонд. - Мертвые вещи - мертвым".  
\- Прощайте, М, - вырывается у него на выдохе.  
Англичанин еще раз вглядывается в чужое имя на надгробии. И оно действительно чужое для него - он не знал эту женщину.  
Навигатор в автомобиле Бонда автоматически выбирает следующий забитый в память маршрут: Кладбище Святой Мэри - аэропорт Хитроу. В два часа дня у Джеймса Бонда авиарейс на Гонконг.

На остров Бонд приплывает глубокой ночью, охрана пропускает его без лишних вопросов, и даже их молчаливое сопровождение до главного здания больше похоже на почетный караул, нежели на арестантский конвой. Внутри Джеймс ориентируется уже сам. Он без труда находит нужную дверь и, нарочито тихо ступая, проходит в спальню.  
\- Джеймс? - Сильва сонно приподымается на постели, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте чужой силуэт. Ему предсказуемо ничего не видно. Бледное световое пятно на стене делит пополам длинная тень - Бонд подходит ближе.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит он и улыбается все той же улыбкой, что и на кладбище, - теперь все будет хорошо.  
Эта улыбка больше похожа на улыбку отчаявшегося, который счастлив своим отчаянием. Счастлив, потому что ничего и никого кроме отчаяния у него не осталось. Так улыбаются пропащие люди, психопаты и, теперь, Джеймс Бонд. От искренности этой улыбки Рауль вздрагивает, и для него все становится ясно. Он легко понимает и принимает ту нехитрую истину, которую несет в себе улыбка Джеймса. Это все равно как знать, что небо голубое, что солнце светит и что М теперь покоится на глубине нескольких футов под землей.  
\- Конечно... - выдыхает испанец в темноту и растягивает губы в точно такой же улыбке, как у Бонда, - все будет хорошо.  
Бонд снимает пиджак и аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула. Бонд снимает ботинки и в оставшейся одежде залезает на кровать, подвигается ближе к Раулю, обнимает его одной рукой и невесомо прижимается губами к его обнаженному плечу. Бонд играет свою роль до конца. Бонд уже все решил.  
\- Обещай мне, - торопливо шепчет Сильва и его грудная клетка судорожно вздымается, - обещай, что...  
Он накрывает руку Бонда на своей груди ладонями, прижимая сильнее к колотящемуся сердцу. Бонд знает, что Сильва хочет обернуться и посмотреть в его бледные глаза, хочет прочитать в них единственно верный ответ на происходящее. Хочет, но не оборачивается. Тем лучше для Джеймса, тем лучше для Рауля. Никто из них не желает смотреть во тьму и знать, что она смотрит на них в ответ.  
Сильве не страшно. Не теперь. Весь его страх остался в тюрьмах Китая, на пыточных столах. Его вырезали из него палачи, вырвали вместе с совестью. И Бонд, как никто другой, это понимает: глупо бояться того, чего ждешь так долго.  
\- Обещай мне... - Сильва облизывает губы.  
\- Больно не будет... - отвечает за него Бонд. Отвечает холодно и ровно. - Больше никогда не будет больно.  
Однажды он это пообещал, и теперь пришло время выполнять данные обещания. Джеймс неловко поднимается на локте и приставляет пистолет к чужому затылку.  
\- Спасибо, Джеймс... спасибо... - Сильва зажмуривается, впуская тьму под веки. Он переплетает пальцы Бонда со своими, и Бонд сжимает их в ответ.  
"Дурак", - с долей сожаления думает англичанин и спускает курок.

Подушка быстро пропитывается кровью и в темноте напоминает кусок сырой говяжьей печенки, зачем-то брошенной на простыни. Бонд укладывается рядом с мертвым телом, продолжая обнимать его одной рукой. Чужое сердце под ладонью Джеймса еще некоторое время бьется по инерции, а вскоре замолкает.  
Англичанин лежит в темноте и слушает собственное дыхание.  
\- Почти все закончилось, - говорит он, то ли сам себе, то ли трупу Сильвы. Темнота обволакивает со всех сторон. В ноздри забивается теплый запах чужого тела, запах вездесущей на этом острове бетонной пыли и тяжелый запах крови.  
Бонд ждет. Он знает, что за ним отправили наблюдателей. Его начали преследовать еще на пути в Хитроу, затем слежка продолжилась в Гонконге и в Макао. В порту Бонд специально запутал следы, чтобы поднять в МИ-6 градус встревоженности. И ему это удалось. Где-то на улице раздается стрельба. Короткие автоматные очереди, механические приказы по рации и крики нарушают тишину, режут ее на части.  
"Еще немного", - думает Джеймс, и Вальтер в его руке нагревается.  
Бонд понимает, что уже не сможет вернуться. Он и не хочет. Агенты со статусом "два нуля" имеют короткую продолжительность жизни. А он что-то задержался, слишком отчаянно цепляясь за свою должность, за свой порядковый номер. Но, в отличие от М, Джеймс прекрасно почувствовал момент, когда настало время уходить. Он достаточно послужил своей стране. И это задание должно стать последним.  
Стрельба и крики становятся ближе. Так близко, что Бонд может ощутить их кожей.  
Бонд, несмотря на желание встать и присоединиться к перестрелке, остается в постели. В одной постели с Сильвой. Словно Рауль и он сам действительно две выжившие крысы из той самой истории, с которой началось их знакомство. Но теперь в живых осталась лишь одна, и ее по всем законам животного мира должны разорвать испуганные и от того агрессивные сородичи.  
Дверь выбивают ударом ноги. Отряд спецназа врывается в спальню, высвечивая тьму прикрепленными к стволам автоматов фонариками. Их свет слепит, Бонд целится и стреляет наугад.  
Когда автоматная очередь прорежает спертый воздух, Бонд улыбается. Ведь он уже все для себя решил.


End file.
